This application relates to an arrangement for cooling an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board, utilizing a hood, and an attached heat pipe to transfer heat to a remote location on a cooling chassis.
Electronic components are becoming increasingly complex and powerful. As the complexity and power increase so does waste heat generated by the electronic components. Any number of cooling strategies have been developed to cool the electronic components.
In one strategy, a chassis provides a heat sink, and the electronic component is mounted directly to a printed wiring board. A post on the chassis connects to the printed wiring board and heat moves through the board to the post, to the heatsink contained as part of the chassis. However, the thermal resistance associated with both the board and the post limits the cooling ability of the chassis/heatsink.